Misaki the Supermaid
by rultas
Summary: AU Concept crossover with Hayate the Combat Butler. Misa’s father left her small family a huge debt to pay. She is saved by a rich man named Usui, who agrees to pay her debt if she becomes his personal maid. She reluctantly agrees, and much ensue. UsuAki
1. Savior

**Author's Note: For those of you reading Lulu of Condo 11, don't worry. I won't be putting it on hiatus or anything. All will continue like normal, and I'll be updating soon. **

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend, who stayed up until 12:45 AM with me just to finish my assignment. Thanks to my friend, the inspiration for this story has come.**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter One: Savior

Ayuzawa Misaki sighed. It was cold, and the streets were empty. She couldn't find any places willing to employ her, and it was getting late.

* * *

_"Mom, I want to help you. I can't just do nothing. We need to pay for bills, the huge debt that father left, and other necessities." Misa cried out, hand clenched into a fist._

_Her mother sighed. She knew her daughter was stubborn, and once she set her mind on something, she would do it._

_"Misa," Mrs. Ayuzawa said gently, wiping her wet hands on her apron "We don't need much money. The debt just gave us a harder time, but you shouldn't over-exert yourself."_

_"But, I'm the only other person that can help!" Misa replied "Suzuna is still young. She's in middle school, and has her studies to worry about."_

_"Nee-san," Suzuna, Misa's younger sister, called out "You still have your studies too. You're just in highschool. If you get a job, I need to help out too. I shouldn't burden you both and not do anything about it."_

_"Suzuna," Misa told her, sighing in exasperation "Some highschoolers really do part-time jobs. For them, if problems are about the family's financial matters being unstable, they tend to take jobs to help. It's normal for us, but not for middle schoolers."_

_"That's unfair," Suzuna replied, climbing up the stairs to her room._

_

* * *

_Misa sneezed.

"Geez," she told herself quietly, rubbing her arms, taking comfort in the slight warmth "It's cold. I should have brought a coat."

She sighed and pulled her thin jacket closer around her.

As she walked down the street, she realized that there were no more jobs available, as she was heading to the park.

The sky was turning dark quickly. A lone vending machine under a lit streetlamp stood in the midst of empty park benches.

Misa headed towards the vending machine. She yearned for something warm.

She inserted her coin in the slot and pressed the button to choose her drink. After a while, she realized that the machine had jammed and cursed in irritation.

Misa heard shuffling footsteps.

She turned around quickly, and glared as she saw dark figures.

"Well," said a man "What is this little lady doing all alone under a streetlamp at this hour?"

Another man snickered and moved closer.

"Come with us, girl." He said, arm moving in to touch her "You seem troubled. We'll help you,"

Misa slapped the man who tried to touch her. He was surprised as she kicked him in the stomach and sent him running away.

"I see." The first man said "You're the violent type. Don't move so much, or you'll hurt people and yourself. We don't want that. None of us do, right?"

He amazingly dodged Misa's kick and then grabbed her forearm. He grinned at her, and she wasn't comfortable. He was close. TOO close.

"Get away from me," Misa struggled, but he was strong. She slapped him with her free hand, but that just angered him more. He then grabbed Misa's other arm and kept her in place, grinning wickedly. She couldn't move.

"Get her leg," said the first man

Misa kicked, but while her leg lay in midair, another man had held it in place. She couldn't move. She couldn't attack.

"This is why I hate men," she growled angrily, thinking of a way to free herself

"Yes," the first man replied, leaning in closer. Misa tilted her head back. "You are troublesome. Why don't we just end all that trouble?"

Another man appeared, and then Misa wondered just how many men there were.

The third man held something that glinted when the artificial light shone on it. As he approached, Misa knew that it was the blade of a knife.

"I'm sure your folks would pay a hefty amount for a ransom," he said "Because if they don't," he held his knife up and it became clear and much more distinguishable under the light.

"You get it, right, girlie?"

Misaki gritted her teeth.

She heard a rustle, then something passed by. Whatever passed by was quick, and soon, pushed the third man onto his back.

The knife was thrown into the air, and it landed on a bench a few feet away.

The second man who had been holding Misa's leg in place released to fight back the newcomer. As soon as he released his grip, Misa brought her leg down and the back of her shoe collided with the crown of the man's head.

The second man rubbed his head angrily and was about to attack but the newcomer flipped him. He then turned to the first man and said,

"Don't touch her just because she looks cute,"

Misa instantly hit the man as soon as he turned away and released his grip on her.

Police sirens rang, and the three men hastily tried to run. A few policemen instantly caught them, and escorted them to their vehicles.

A nearby officer reported on his radio that the wanted men were captured, and all were fine. He thanked the newcomer.

"Thank you for helping us, Usui, sir."

The newcomer, the one called Usui, nodded in reply and the police left. Misa sighed and leaned on the vending machine. Her captors were wanted men?

Usui grinned and turned to face Misa. He ran a hand through his hair and put his face close to hers.

"Aren't you glad I saved you?" he asked cockily. Misa frowned.

How cliche. A man saving a woman from a bunch of thugs and expecting her to fall in love with him.

"Yes, thank you." she replied, walking away quickly. She turned around once she realized that Usui was following her.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily. Usui laughed and smiled. "Perverted stalker," she mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Usui laughed again. "What were you doing alone at this time, anyway?"

Misa grunted. She turned away.

"You owe me for saving you. Besides, maybe I can help."

Misa turned around and sighed. She hated owing people. It reminded her of her past. She didn't like burdening people, unlike her father. She might as well tell him, after all, what could he do?

And so Misa explained.

* * *

_"Mom?" Misa asked her mother. She was staying home during the weekend, as Suzuna was on a field trip with her classmates._

_"By the way," Misa looked around "Where's dad? I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."_

_"That's what I want to talk to you about." Mrs. Ayuzawa said. She relaxed herself and explained to Misa calmly._

_"You know your father. He has a habit of gambling. Well, last night he went out again. He gambled a lot, and started to owe people. Last night, everyone asked him for payment. He didn't have money, so he fled. He left us with the debt, Misa."_

_Misa tensed up. They had never been rich, but with this debt, they were in trouble. She knew that the debt was huge, even if her mother didn't say so._

_"So," she said slowly, trying to contain her voice. She hated her father now. How could he just leave without a goodbye then force the rest of the family on paying the debt? They had no choice anymore! She hated him. She hated all men. They were all alike, weren't they? _

_"Things will be harder, then?"  
_

_

* * *

_"I see," Usui said calmly, nodding his head. Misa was getting annoyed. Why did he act as if he understood?

"Now, I will make a pact with you, okay?" Usui told Misa. She was curious. "If I pay your debt, will you be my own little personal maid?"

Misa knew it was tempting, but being this stranger's maid? How could she? But she couldn't let her family suffer for her selfishness. Besides, how did she know he could actually pay all that money?

She sighed. "Fine, here's my answer."

**YAY! Chapter one is done. Please tell me what you think. Was it bad? Good? Horrible? Nice? Interesting? All reviews and comments are appreciated. I'll update again next week. **

**Well, I apologize if it seems boring, but give me a chance. I'll try to make it as wonderful as possible. I'm sure you already know Misa's answer, right?**

**Read and Review, people. Don't just Read and Run. ^_^  
**


	2. Decision

**Author's Notes will usually be after the chapter, but I just wanted to thank all the reviewers. Thank you, everyone. You motivated me to write this chapter sooner. Thanks for all the kind words, even if this story isn't the greatest one out there. It's not my best, but I hope I can make myself really proud of it by somehow molding it into something wonderful.  
**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Two: Decision

"Tell me then," said Usui calmly. He seemed really confident about Misa's acceptance.

"First of all, tell me your whole name. All that I know is that you're Usui. I'm pretty sure you don't even know _my _name." Misa told him sternly. Her brows were knitted together. She found him truly annoying.

Usui laughed. He bowed elegantly and then spoke with a smirk. "My name is Usui Takumi. I am your master."

Misaki's demon aura appeared. He wasn't her master, at least, not yet.

Usually, Misa's demonic aura would scare people off. Usui was an exception. He only moved in closer.

"Your turn." He told her, face so close to hers that she could feel his hair tickling her forehead.

"DON'T STAY SO CLOSE, YOU PERVERT!" Misa screamed, turning red and backing away.

He laughed. "Ayuzawa Misaki," she answered curtly and headed home, Usui not stopping her.

When Misa returned to her house, it was extremely late and dark. She was sure Suzuna was already asleep.

"Misa!" Her mother cried, exiting a room and running towards her daughter. She hugged her and then looked straight into her eyes.

"I was worried. I'm glad you're okay, but what happened?"

"I didn't mean to worry you, mom. I just ran into a few people."

And so, Misa explained Usui's offer, and how they met. "But I don't want to leave you and Suzuna, even for the debt." She had added.

Mrs. Ayuzawa smiled softly. She entered the kitchen to get something, and Misa waited.

After a few minutes, Misa knew something was wrong. There was no noise coming from the kitchen, and her mother hadn't returned yet.

Peeking into the kitchen, she screamed.

"MOM!"

* * *

_"But, mommy, are you sure you're going to be okay?" young Suzuna asked her sick mother. _

_"We don't want to leave you because something bad might happen," ten-year-old Misa told the woman._

_Mrs. Ayuzawa smiled softly, patting the heads of her pouting daughters. She answered with a smile, even though the weariness was obvious in her features._

_"I'll be fine. I'm strong, and you should be too."_

_Misa was unconvinced. Her mother could sense that._

_"Okay, stay if you want." Mrs. Ayuzawa said, calming the girls down. Misa smiled._

_"We won't let you get sicker, mom. Besides, if we somehow do, daddy will take care of you, right?" the ten-year-old asked, worried that somehow, she was wrong.  
_

_"I'm not going to die. This is a just a minor illness. Nothing to worry about." The woman replied softly, in a way that only mothers could._

_"It's just that, when we saw you on the floor, mommy, we thought..." Suzuna sniffed, voice trailing off. Tears slowly formed into her eyes, but she wiped them away. Her mother wanted her to be strong, and she would be._

_"I know, but I'm fine. Just think of this as a common cold. We get those all the time, right?" said Mrs. Ayuzawa._

_Misa nodded slowly, but she knew it was no cold. It was something worse, but it would take years to form big damage._

_

* * *

_"This is just like what happened all those years ago," Misa mumbled quietly, hands clenched into fists.

Suzuna was worried too, but she just sat patiently on a chair. She reached out to her older sister.

"Nee-san," she said softly "Sit down and wait. The doctors will take care of mom."

"But, I can't help being worried." Misa replied, taking a seat as she took a deep breath.

_"Back then, we couldn't do anything for her. Right now, there's nothing we can do. We can't do anything to help, we could never do anything. We could only go as far as taking her to the hospital, but there's nothing else we can do but wait. Wait for something. Wait for her to heal. Wait for a miracle," _Misa thought grimly. She then knitted her eyebrows together and clenched her hand into a fist again, stopping herself from punching the wall.

"_It's all our useless father's fault."_

_

* * *

_The night went by quickly.

The hospital was silent, except for the occasional noise as carts were pushed, footsteps of the doctors, patients' relatives, nurses, janitors or whoever.

Misa stood up slowly. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Suzuna was still asleep.

With one last look towards her sister, Misa walked out of the waiting room and headed somewhere else.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets. It was cold.

She looked out the window and noticed it was snowing. "Oh, so that's why," she told herself, mentally smacking herself for her stupidity.

It was December, after all.

Misa frowned. It would take time for her mother to get better. Would the family still have a happy Christmas?

She sighed. There was the debt, hospital bill (she knew it was something serious, because it was probably from before, and even if her mother could be cured, it would be expensive), practical matters, and other bills to pay for. There was also school, and Misa still didn't find a job.

Someone stepped in front of Misa in the empty hallway. She glared at him.

"What do you want, Usui?"

"Your answer."

She glared at him one more time before sighing.

"If I work for you, you'll pay the debt?" She asked him, and he nodded in response. She hesitantly asked him another question.

"And...will you take care of both my mother and Suzuna?"

She closed her eyes and waited for the answer. She thought he would decline. She _knew_ he would decline. After all, he just wanted her as his maid. He didn't care for her family...right?

Usui laughed. Was Misa just afraid that he cared? Was it because he was a _man? _Weren't all men the same?

"Of course," he replied with a smile "You can even take your sister to live with you."

She faced him, wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"Of course," he laughed again, and she felt like he was mocking her, but she didn't complain "So, is that a yes?"

She slowly nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks. She convinced herself it was just the cold. "Yeah, I'll be your maid. But you better keep your promises!"

He laughed and approached her.

Maybe he was _different_.

Maybe he actually _cared._

Well, it was time to find out.

**Well, here you go, guys! Thanks for all the encouragement and nice comments. I know there isn't much humor, but that's why I changed the Genres to Drama/Romance. I'll insert the humor later.**

**So, did you guys enjoy? Was it nice? Stupid? Interesting? Better? I love hearing your comments. Sorry this one was shorter than the last, but I'll try to make them long, at least 1000 words, okay?**

**Try to R and R if you can. Remember, that means Read and Review, not Read and Run. XD  
**


	3. Uncharacteristic

**I just realized that I never wrote disclaimers except for the stories which were part of my On a Roll Series because there never was any need. I just want to put one in every chapter. My main reason is because I refuse to leave the beginning of a chapter void of bold words/sentence (s). It doesn't look well for me. Strange, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. (Waste of time/space?)**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Three: Uncharacteristic

Misaki sighed as she slung her bags over her shoulder. Suzuna was behind her, luggage in hand.

Misa locked the door to their house. With one last look to the empty windows, they exited the gate.

The day after Misa accepted to become Usui's personal maid was the day that she would start working. She was to live in the mansion with him much to her dismay, but Suzuna could stay with her.

Usui leaned on a nearby post nonchalantly. He had his hands in his pockets and smirked as soon as he saw Misa glare at him.

"You've finally arrived," he said, standing up straight. He then walked forward, Misa and Suzuna following him.

"We're walking?" Misa asked incredulously. She was starting to doubt him. What if this was all a trick? The debt hadn't been paid yet, and they were passing through the more disorganized and rude part of the city. Usui really was mysterious.

He only nodded and continued walking.

After a few more minutes of walking, the background became homier. The lands were bigger and emptier. It was silent. Misa looked around, amazed. This place was for the richest of the rich.

Usui kept on walking forward. Misa and Suzuna followed him. Misa also discovered that as they went farther, the lots became grander and grander. They still hadn't stopped. Did that mean that Usui's home was enormous?

The street soon came to an end. Misa gaped at the lot in front. Suzuna only muttered an "Oh," and Usui smirked.

The gate itself was huge. Misa couldn't even estimate on how tall it was. Was this Usui's home?

She found herself blushing once she realized that she was gaping and Usui had caught her. He smirked at her, holding the smaller gate open, saying "Ladies first."

Misa and Suzuna entered and saw a huge garden. It was mostly neatly cut grass, but there were a few bushes and other things around. There was a pathway of stone in the middle, but it seemed not to end. She couldn't even see the house.

"Usui, where exactly is-" She began ask but stopped as she saw Usui following the path. She coughed and then followed once more.

The path wasn't that long, but it sloped downwards, and the house was hidden behind the hill.

The mansion was impressive. It was certainly huge, and there was even a small fountain nearby.

Suzuna, Misa and Usui entered without a word. As soon as they stepped in, a man, who Misa presumed to be the butler, approached Usui. He bowed politely then walked beside him.

"The elder girl is your new personal maid, Master Usui?" he asked, and Usui merely nodded.

Suzuna only followed from behind. She was silently admiring the architecture.

The first floor was divided into many rooms. The entrance was long, and the rooms (e.g. kitchens, dining area, ballroom, library, etc.) branched out into the sides. The floor was carpeted, and the staircase was also very grand. It started out wide, then also branched out into three areas (left, right and center), each leading into its own specific place.

"Follow me, miss. Also bring your sister." The butler told Misa. She turned towards him and nodded. Usui was gone. _Where did he go?_

They took the left staircase, and ended up in a long hallway. The butler directed Misa and Suzuna into a small room where a woman had just finished cleaning and was heading out.

"This is Satsuki. She is the Head Maid. She shall inform you of your work and everything you must know. Now, please excuse me. I have errands to complete." The butler said quickly and curtly. He strode out quickly, and left Misa speechless.

The woman, Satsuki, had short hair. She had bright eyes and looked extremely friendly. She was already grinning at Misa, and that made her feel both accepted and shy at the same time.

"Ah, you're Master Usui's new personal maid, right? That's so cute! He likes you, I'm sure, because you were the only personal maid of his that he actually picked himself! You'll love Master too. He's so kind." Satsuki blabbered on, flowers growing at her background, and her eyes had a dreamy look.

"Head Maid, please," Misa called out, confused "Can we talk about that another time? I haven't worked as a maid before, and I need to learn. Please teach me,"

Satsuki's eyes gleamed. Her flowery aura grew brigher. "Oh, you're so cute! What's your name again? Please call me Satsuki. Of course I'll teach you~!"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, but you may call me Misa. Th-thank you, Head M-Satsuki." Misa stuttered, smiling nervously. Satsuki's flowers grew.

"Awww...you really are adorable, Misa-chan! Well, on to the lessons." Satsuki giggled, skipping slightly.

Misa sweat dropped.

Suzuna was soon forgotten.

* * *

Usui walked through the hallway quietly. He heard noise coming from a room then stopped and raised a brow in curiosity.

The door slammed open. Out came Satsuki pushing Misa, who was frantically trying to return to the room and was blushing. Suzuna stuck her head out and persuaded Misa to step outside.

Misa blushed even harder when she saw Usui. She pulled her skirt down, trying to make it cover more of her legs. She had worn boots, but a dress was a dress.

Usui's eyes widened for a while. Misa was in her maid costume, but it looked more like it was for cosplay.

"Master Usui, this is Misa-chan in her maid outift. Isn't she cute~?" Satsuki asked, flowery aura and glittery eyes and all.

Usui smiled. His smile turned into a grin. After that, it became a smirk.

"Yeah," he replied, inching closer to Misa "She really is cute."

Misa gritted her teeth and leaned back. Her face was completely red as Usui leaned in closer, smirking.

"Absolutely adorable."

"UWAH!" Misa yelled, stumbling backwards onto Satsuki then jumping away. She pointed an accusing finger to Usui. "DON'T KEEP YOUR FACE SO CLOSE TO MINE, PERVERTED USUI!"

Usui smiled.

"That's 'perverted Master Usui' from now on." He told her, grinning like a chesire cat.

Misa coughed, and blushed again. _Oh yeah, the debt problem and its solution._

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you, perverted outer-space alien Master Usui."

Suzuna raised a brow at her uncharacteristic sister.

Satsuki's eyes gleamed as she clasped her hands together and emitted another flowery aura. Her mind was yelling "MOE! MOE!"

Usui grinned.

Misa coughed again. She blushed harder once she realized she was the reason for the awkward silence.

"Well, I need to do my job now." She declared, marching off to the staircase.

Usui followed her. Suzuna and Satsuki waited in silence.

Misa returned shortly with Usui.

"The rooms are that way, Misa-chan." Usui grinned at her, saying her name in a sing-song voice.

Misa glared. "Of course, Master Usui."

Suzuna giggled.

* * *

Usui paused in front of a door. Misa instantly knew it was his room.

He opened it. It was simpler than she expected. It was huge, of course, but there were only a few things inside. Only necessities.

She also noticed that instead of a bed, he had a couch.

The first thing she noticed though, was the great view. The windows were big and took up a whole wall. It showed a view of the city lights, and it was beautiful. It was night already, Misa had observed.

Usui smiled at Misa. She was amazed. Obviously.

"Like the view?" he asked her. She thought he was mocking her.

"Yes, Master." She replied heatedly. She was about to question the lack of furniture, but decided against it.

"Anyway," said Usui, opening a door "This is your room. It has smaller windows, but it has curtains. It has its own bathroom, and is fully furnished. At least, basic furniture."

Misa entered the room. It was nice, but uncomfortably large. The windows were half the size of Usui's, but they were still big. The curtains were green, and there was a bed, a table, a chair, a dresser, a wardrobe and the door leading to the bathroom.

Misa nodded. Oh well, it was liveable.

She turned around. Another thing she noticed was that it only had one door.

One entrance. One exit.

She cringed. "Master Usui," she began "There's only one door. How do I..." she paused, contemplating on her next words "Exit or enter without disturbing you?"

Usui raised a brow.

"Eh, you won't disturb me."

Misa's demon aura appeared.

Usui, as usual, was unfazed.

"What's wrong? Are you..." he approached her slowly, as if revealing a dark secret. He spoke quietly. "Are you embarrassed of entering my room alone?"

Misa's face heated up.

"Shut up, stupid perverted outer-space alien Master Usui!"

Usui laughed.

_Really. Father's debt isn't worth all this._

"Oh, Master Usui, supper is ready." Called out a maid. Usui nodded and thanked the maid. He turned to Misa and smiled. She glared.

"Well, Misa-chan. Dinner is ready. Time to eat," He told her, exiting the room quietly, hands in his pockets. Misa sighed.

_Dinnertime._

**I didn't really like this chapter. Oh well, I didn't like how the first chapter came out either. So far, I only think the second chapter was presentable and good.**

**I'll try to make future chapters better, I promise. I already have things planned out, so I only have to write/type the upcoming chapters and edit/make them presentable as best as I can. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Was it worse than the first? Better? Intriguing? Uncharacteristic? Different? Nice? What else is there?**

**I love hearing from you guys. Every time I read a review, see someone adding this to their favorites/alerts list, or adding ME to their Author Alert list, I feel really happy. At least people like what I write, even though the first few chapters were 'rough around the edges'. Thank you everyone, you help me write these chapters. You give me inspiration, and accept me. That's all I want. People to enjoy what I write. Acceptance is another thing, and I like that too. What I like even more is when people TELL ME what they think.**

**Whether it's constructive criticism, a simple "Nice job. Update soon.", "I like this. Hope you write again soon.", or whatever, really makes me smile. I'm glad that some people even bother to review when they can just add it to their alert list and read it whenever a new chapter comes out.**

**Thanks all. Remember, R and R means 'Read and Review', not 'Read and Run'.  
**


	4. Eyes

**Once again, I thank all those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I continue to disclaim all rights. I don't own Hayate the Combat Butler nor Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Maid-sama!**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Four: Eyes

Suzuna followed Satsuki silently, bags cradled in her arms. Satsuki led her to an unoccupied room.

"This is where you'll be staying, Suzuna." Satsuki explained, helping the younger Ayuzawa with her bags. She exited the room but stayed in the corridor.

"If you need me or any other maid for that matter, just knock on one of these doors in this hallway. This is where the maids' rooms or quarters are. You're lucky there was an empty room. Otherwise, you would have to share with one of us." Satsuki smiled "But that's okay. We're like family. Anyway, it's dinnertime. Follow me to the dining room, please."

And with that, Satsuki and Suzuna headed downstairs.

* * *

Misa quietly followed Usui to the dining area.

She removed the wrinkles from her skirt. Was she supposed to wear this short maid costume all day?

"You'll be staying beside me," Usui said suddenly. Misa's head shot up. Of course she had to. She was his personal maid, wasn't she?

"Of course, Master Usui." Misa replied formally. Usui laughed.

"Always." He added. Misa's eyes grew wide.

The perverted outer-space alien was specific. _Always. _There was a difference between sitting beside a person and following them around, or rather, staying with them _always._

But what did Misa know? She could be wrong. He could just be wanting to mess with her mind and emotions.

Yes, he usually did that, didn't he?

* * *

The dining area was large. Huge. Big.

Misa gasped. There were ornate paintings hanging from the walls while skylights occupied the ceiling. There were more servants waiting at the long table than people eating. Misa could see the bright little stars up in the heavens.

The door to the kitchen was scarlet. It was bright, but it blended in with the carpeted floor.

The walls were tan.

Misa looked around. She was seated on Usui's left, and across her sat Satsuki. Suzuna sat on Satsuki's right. On her left was the butler Misa recognized from when she first entered. She also noticed that the end of the table was empty, along with the other chairs. She had expected Usui to sit at the head of the table, but he didn't.

The meal was a quiet one. All was neat, and all were polite. No one spoke, which made Misa feel quite awkward. She searched her sister's face for any signs of uneasiness but found none. She sighed. Suzuna really was good at hiding her emotions anyway.

* * *

Nothing worth mentioning had happened during the dinner. Misa walked back to her room with Usui.

She had stayed beside him, a little ahead. He had refused her to follow him, saying that it was safer if he was behind, (which she didn't understand) while she argued that she was the servant, and he the master, meaning, he should go first.

And after a useless argument between stubborn servant and master, Misa stayed beside Usui, if not slightly ahead, a slight nervous bounce in her step.

When Misa returned to Usui's room that night (to enter her room, of course), it was the first time she noticed a small picture frame standing on a small table. It contained the only portrait, only picture, in the whole room.

It was of a young woman. She was smiling, long hair cascading down her shoulders. She was carrying a few shopping bags, and the background was of a shopping district, except it was roofed and the floors were stone. It was obvious she had been traveling and was shopping. **(A/N: Can anyone guess where that place is? The Galeries Royales Saint-Hubert, of course!)**

One of the first things Misa noticed, though, were the woman's eyes. They were green, and looking in them felt like looking into Usui's, except they were more feminine and gave off a happier glow.

"Master Usui, I don't mean to be nosy, but-" Misa began, turning to face Usui again. He smiled at her, hands once again shoved into his pockets, green orbs staring back with the same happy glow as the woman in the picture.

"That's my mother." Usui cut her off, for he already knew what she was going to ask.

Misa nodded and looked down, cheeks stained a light pink. "So, why is she not...urm...with you, Master Usui?" She stared at him fearfully, quickly adding, "I mean now, in this house."

He continued smiling at her, but his eyes lost their happy glow. She knew her question had bothered him. Was it because his mother had already passed away?

Misa suddenly remembered her own mother. _Lying down on a hospital bed, asleep. White sheets covering her body, eyes closed in rest. A sickness has invaded her body, rendering her control of her own limbs useless._

"You don't need to answer. I apologize for my actions. I promise to think before I speak next time." Misa squeaked, hurriedly. She turned around and strode to her own room. Her hand was already on the doorknob when Usui spoke.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. She's still alive, you know?"

Misa nodded, muttering a "I see, Master Usui," and opening the door, entering her bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind her. She still felt fearful, scared, remorseful. His words did calm her a bit though.

She would never forget the sadness in his eyes. His lips were still curved up into a small smile, but she wondered if it was faked. As a rich heir, he would have a lot of opportunities to use those fake smiles.

But you can never hide your emotions through your eyes. Humans are human. Even emotionless Suzuna was readable once you got to know her. If there was a slight sparkle in her eyes, you would know she was happy. If her eyebrows creased slightly, very slightly, you would know she was angry.

* * *

After getting changed out of her maid outfit, Misa snuggled under the covers of her bed. She had worn her thick flannel pajamas and a sweater. It was cold. It was winter. It was snowing. It was December, after all.

Misa contemplated on whether or not to unpack her things completely, as she knew she would be possibly staying for months or years. She was about to rise until she felt the warmth of the blankets and her sweater seep in, and decided to do it some other time. Who wanted to get out of bed to unpack when you could do it all month?

After lying still in silence for a while, Misa heard the faint ticking of a clock. She followed the sound to a wall clock perched on the wall opposite the entrance/exit. It was small, clean, shaped like an angel with her hands clasped together in prayer, and it read ten-thirteen.

She hadn't noticed that before.

"Well," Misa told herself "I didn't notice much when I first entered, did I?"

And soon, after much thinking and worrying about her mother, Misa fell asleep. She also realized that she forgot to ask where Suzuna stayed and slept. Oh well, she might as well ask in the morning.

Another thing Misa didn't notice was that ever since she had been with Usui, he had been smiling, and there was the familiar happy glow in his emerald eyes, which wasn't present when he was speaking to other servants, or to other people.

**Yay, finally! My writing style's coming out. I wonder why it changes when I write for Misa the Supermaid. Strange, no? Anyway, I just had the sudden urge to add Galeries Royales Saint-Hubert in here, so I did. **

**I apologize dearly. This is such a short chapter...but expect short chapters. I'm sorry, I can't seem to make long chapters for Misa the Supermaid. I'll try to make them longer if I can, but remember, that's TRY. TRY. I won't promise it. I think Misa the Supermaid is better off with short but many chapters.  
**

**I don't know if you could call this a filler chapter, but whatever. Tell me what you guys think. I absolutely love hearing from you. Even though I can't reply individually, I would want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I think it's got the most number of reviews per chapter, (regular reviews, that means the total number for each chapter) which is on average, five. Lelouch of Condo 11 only gets three or four.**

**Well, that's a breakthrough. Thanks for supporting me even here in the beginning. Remember, I say R & R, and that means Read and Review, not Read and Run!  
**


	5. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this story. Only this idea.**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Five: Hiding

A maid with short hair pushing a tea-trolley passed by Misa. Her name was Honoka.

"Misa-chan," Honoka called out, stopping in front of Usui's room. Misa had been cleaning outside of it.

"Usui-sama called for you." Honoka told Misa, who stopped dusting the carpet and nodded. Being a personal maid required much, and Misa had trouble keeping up with all the requirements and responsibilities.

"Really? I didn't know. Thank you for telling me, Honoka-chan." Misa thanked the older woman, and bowed politely before heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Misa," Honoka called out, which caused Misa to turn her head into the former's direction. The latter stopped in her tracks and the former smiled darkly.

"You should take your job more seriously. Did you think this would be so easy?" She was smiling and her voice was sweet, but the irritation was evident on her face. She was even emitting a dark and scary aura.

"I-I'm sorry," was all that Misa could reply. She gave an apologetic bow and then hurried away to find Usui.

Honoka was kind and sweet, but she could be demonic and took her job _very seriously._

Misa soon reached the bottom floor, and poked her head into different doorways to check if Usui was there. He wasn't.

"Ah, Misa-chan, there you are!" exclaimed another maid. Misa smiled at her. The other maid was older (Misa was the youngest maid in the mansion), and she had long wavy hair. She only stood a few inches taller than Misa, though.

"What is it, Erika?" Misa asked the maid, Erika, impatiently. She still didn't know what would happen if she didn't find Usui and serve him. There were no positive thoughts on the outcome in her mind.

"Hurry, hurry. Satsuki's niece is coming to stay in the mansion for awhile. She already arrived, and Satsuki will introduce her to us." Erika motioned Misa to follow her, and clapped. She giggled and added, "I heard she has her own clothing line and style. Dresses and curly hair; all that beautiful flair and lovely girly clothes."

Misa could only nod and pretend to understand. What was so great about all that?

She followed Erika sullenly. Where was Usui? She was still afraid of making him wait. If she failed to prove that she could be his personal maid, then, he might not take care of her and her sister's needs anymore. There was also their mother, who was still in the hospital. At least the debt was finally paid, but the payment could still be taken back.

The two passed many archways and doors. Misa didn't even know that the passageways existed. After all, she had only been in the mansion for five days.

"Well, here we are!" Erika said suddenly, clapping her hands together to show that they had arrived. Misa muttered an "Oh" and smiled at the others present.

Among them were Honoka, Satsuki, Subaru, another maid with glasses and long hair tied in a ponytail, and a shorter girl with long and curly golden locks, a ruffled dress and a proud aura.

"I'm glad you're all here. This is Aoi-chan, my niece. Aoi-chan will be staying with us for awhile." Satsuki introduced the golden-haired girl, a vein throbbing in her head. Misa noted this.

"Hi, I'm Aoi-chan. Nice to meet you~!" Aoi suddenly cried out, smiling cutely (Misa smiled back). She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and patted one of her bags.

"I'll be moving in now."

* * *

Satsuki had then grudgingly carried her niece's bags, faking a smile. The fake smile had been too obvious, but no one seemed to notice except Misa, or at least, everyone ignored it.

Everyone went back to their jobs, and Misa was about to return to her quest to find Usui. She jumped in surprise as a hand was place on her shoulder, and turned her head in fear.

She met Usui's familiar smirk.

"Finally found you, Misa-chan." He said playfully, moving his face closer to hers. "Looks like..."

He trailed off, getting nearer and nearer each second. Misa gulped. Their noses were touching.

"I win the game of Hide-and-Seek!" He exclaimed, grinning. Misa glared at him. He only pulled away and laughed.

Misa put a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her beating heart. She snapped at him, trying her best to coat her voice in sweetness, but failed.

"What-is-it-Master Usui?" She asked him, twitching in anger. Usui laughed one more time before he ran his hand through his hair.

"You've got a lot of work to do, Misa-chan."

She stomped off after him, extremely red in the face.

* * *

A week passed, and Misa started getting used to life as Usui's personal maid. She would rise up early in the morning to find that he had already left his room, thank god, and after breakfast, she would start on her daily chores.

Each day, Misa would also meet or pass by Aoi. She would find the little girl walking about, taking pictures of herself, or trying to figure out on her own where this or that room was.

Aoi was a stubborn girl. She was proud, and soon, Misa knew why Satsuki was so annoyed with her niece. The young middle schooler didn't even get along well with Suzuna.

_Suzuna. _The job as a personal maid took all of Misa's time. She didn't even get to talk to her sister, even though they had meals together. Of course, now the butler, Usui, Misa, Suzuna, Satsuki, Subaru, Erika, Honoka and Aoi ate together ("We're like a family!" Satsuki had always said). Meals were happy and not awkward unlike the first time, but they were silent.

Misa shook her head. She had to concentrate on her maid duties.

* * *

It had been about two weeks after Misa first started her job as Usui's personal maid. She had been watering a few plants (Subaru had asked Misa to do it because she was busy with the new greenhouse), when Aoi came.

Aoi usually visited the gardens. Of course, there wasn't much to do, and getting lost in the mansion was unwanted.

Misa tried to ignore Aoi. After all, she wasn't bothering her. She wasn't hindering her from doing her job.

Aoi leaned over the railing. The garden was located high up on a hilltop, overlooking a forest behind the mansion.

She seemed to be searching the skyline for something. Misa watched the younger girl from the corner of her eye. Aoi held a pair of binoculars to her eyes and then leaned over again, searching the vast sky for some tiny object.

Aoi pouted in dissatisfaction. She placed a boot on the railing's lowest bar and then hoisted herself up. A few more bars higher and she would be standing on the handle.

The handle was already against Aoi's knees. A strong wind blew, and the binoculars' strap flew in the air. Aoi pushed her hair behind her ear when some wind blew it out of its place and nearly dropped the binoculars. She reached out for the binoculars, only hand holding onto the railing releasing in a futile attempt grab the binoculars safely and securely.

Misa placed the watering can down quickly and ran towards Aoi. She saw the girl loop her arm around the binoculars' strap, making sure that it wouldn't fall, and loosing her balance. Her small body stretched out towards empty air, dress flapping in the wind-

CRASH

Misa had pulled the hemline of Aoi's skirt just in time and sent her toppling over her. Aoi lay on her stomach, arms spread out in front of her. Misa shook her off and stood up, brushing the dirt away from her own outfit.

Aoi glared at Misa, as if the whole ordeal was her fault, and sat up, rubbing her head. Misa muttered a "You're welcome" and was about to turn away when she noticed Aoi's golden curls slipping away, revealing neatly combed black hair underneath.

Muttering a curse, Aoi checked her binoculars and found no signs of damage. Her blond hair had fallen away completely, and her eyes widened once she realized that Misa was staring at her, without her wig on.

Did Aoi really have short black hair?

Aoi huffed and stood up quickly. She pulled her wig on angrily and glared at Misa.

"So? Are you going to make fun of me?" She asked, legs spread apart and hands clenched into fists.

Misa shook her head. "No, why should I?"

Aoi pouted and glared again, before looking over her shoulder, eyebrows knitted together in a hurt expression.

"Because," she muttered sadly "Everyone else does. They tease me for being a cute girl. Why can't they understand that I'm a cute girl and not a manly boy?"

Misa put two and two together. She sighed.

Aoi was still looking away. Sh-He, yes, _he_ was busy glaring at the floor.

"I won't make fun of you, Aoi-chan. I accept the truth, and I get why you...dress like this." Misa told him, smiling softly. Aoi looked up at her, glares and proud aura disappearing for a short moment.

"Really?"

He looked so vulnerable. Aoi was no longer the Aoi Misa knew. He was different. Perhaps it was due to the fact that his greatest secret had been revealed, or had he always been like this? Forced to hide everything beneath a fake personality and being, or rather, forced into hiding, because of fear of rejection and failing to gain acceptance.

"Yeah, of course."

Aoi's eyes widened for a moment before he coughed and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the floor again, and walked away, but not before telling Misa, "You should."

Misa laughed and earned another glare.

Aoi stomped off.

**Hmmm...was this a long one? I always wanted to write Aoi. Ever since I read Sidestory 4: Aoi and His Happy Friends, I always had a different perspective towards him. He isn't that bad once you get to know him. True, he's still annoying and bratty, but still, everyone has a nice side, no matter how well they hide it.**

**I like this chapter. Hurrah! Another good one! Tell me what you think. As I said before, I love hearing all your comments.**

**R & R! And as I said before, that means Read and Review, not Read and Run. I'm sorry I can't reply to your individual reviews, but if you have questions, I will. Questions, or anything else that would need clearing up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!  
**


	6. Supermarket

**Ah, on a sidenote, were the characters OOC in the last chapter? You don't need to tell me if you want to, but I just want to know. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Hayate the Combat Butler nor Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Maid-sama!**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Six: Supermarket

The next few days were normal. Everyone had found out that Aoi was a boy, and if they didn't find out then, they already knew. Everyone accepted it, and all were back to their normal lives.

Misa didn't expect everyone to accept the matter so quickly, until Erika explained that all the other maids were happy that such a cute boy loved girly flair and fashion, whilst the male employees really didn't care.

* * *

Misa folded Usui's blanket carefully, tucking in the edges and smoothing out the wrinkles. It was the first time she had been allowed to go through her master's things, and she was determined to not be a busybody. Nobody would like that, even if the victim was a certain stupid perverted outer-space alien, Misa concluded.

After placing the neatly folded blanket back on the couch, Misa began to replace the towels with fresh ones and straightened up the curtains. It took a while, but after all her work, Usui's room looked much nicer and cleaner.

The familiar photograph of Usui's mother caught Misa's eye again. She approached it, staring into the face of a happy young woman, smiling widely, an obvious skip in her step (she had been walking when the photo was taken), while carrying a few shopping bags. Her shining emerald eyes were filled with the familiar happiness that was always there, to be forever present in the little slip of paper called a photograph.

After a few seconds stuck in her thoughts, Misa jumped out of her reverie when she heard something fall. She spun around quickly, half-expecting someone to have caught her staring, while another half hoped that she broke nothing.

She sighed in relief once she realized that it was just a broom, then strode off quickly to put it back upright and continued her cleaning.

For the next hour, Misa busied herself with her maid duties, soon forgetting her urges to find out about Usui's mother more.

* * *

"Hey, Misa-chan," Subaru called out. She turned to face Misa, ponytail swishing as she moved. Misa set down the figuring she had been polishing and smiled questioningly at the other maid.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you can do a favor for me? I need to buy some things for...myself, and I'm really sorry to be bothering you with this, because it's my stuff and all, but I don't really have time." Subaru started to stutter and Misa stopped her before she said anything more awkward.

"Alright, I'll do it. But where exactly do I get these things...of yours?" Misa asked, trying to break the tension in the air. Subaru gladly changed the subject.

"Oh, you can get them really cheap at the nearby supermarket. Here," she dug around her pockets, until she finally found her wallet. Misa opened her mouth as Subaru quickly fished out a few bills and some change, threw them into Misa's hands and pushed the girl off in the direction of the door. She inserted a piece of paper in Misa's pocket.

"I'm really sorry, Misa-chan. Thanks for helping, though!" She waved off. Misa shoved the money into her pocket and headed for the exit when she suddenly realized that she was still wearing her maid uniform.

"Oh," was all Misa muttered before she sprinted off to her room to change.

* * *

Usui's room was empty, and that made Misa's journey easier. She was starting to regret doing Subaru's shopping for her. Usui might start to look for her, and what would she say after she returned? She decided to at least tell someone, although she knew that Subaru already knew, and thought about leaving a note on her door.

And a minute later, Gon-chan, another maid, walked down the corridor where Usui's room was, and read the note pinned on the door.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Excuse me for my leave. I had to go do something for Subaru. I'm sorry for the short notice. I'll be at the nearby supermarket if anyone needs me, though I'm sure that no one will. If you can, please try asking another who isn't busy if you need me. I shall be back soon; I only need to get a few items. Thank you for understanding.  
_

_-Misaki_

_

* * *

_Misa scanned the products on the shelves carefully. There were only a few more things on the list Subaru gave her that was left to buy, and Misa wanted to finish the task immediately.

What if something went wrong in her absence?

What if she got fired for leaving on such short notice and on her first few weeks in the job?

At that very instant, there was a squeal as Misa turned to and came face-to-face with a short girl wearing her pink hair in pigtails.

"Misa! We thought something bad happened! Are you okay? Why don't you come to school anymore? The Student Council is worried, and Yukimura can't handle all your paperwork plus his alone," the girl started shooting rapid-fire questions and exclamations at Misa, who tried to calm her down. The girl was Sakura, Misa's best friend.

Misa cringed. She had forgotten all about the Student Council and school. She had been too busy with maid duties and worrying about her mother. Usui didn't really need caring for, but the way he popped up and stood beside her as she worked was irritating and bothersome.

"I'm-I'm okay, Sakura!" Misa finally said quickly, stopping Sakura from getting any closer to her face. The pink haired girl was still worried.

"What made you miss school, Misa? I know it isn't like you to miss school or neglect your duties," said another girl. Misa looked over at the short haired teen wearing glasses. She was Shizuko, Misa's other best friend. Unfortunately, she knew that life was going to be much more difficult once she explained everything to them. School and maid duties were difficult. She could barely even manage with maid duties.

Misa found everything really bothersome on that day.

Sakura had calmed down a bit, and Shizuko, who was always the calmer one, had also asked a few difficult questions. Misa wondered how exactly to answer, and _what _exactly to answer.

She had already paid for everything Subaru needed, and really regretted accepting the job. Although a part of her knew that she couldn't leave everyone behind forever. They were bound to get suspicious and if they called or tried to contact Misa's house, they could soon find out about her job as Usui Takumi's personal maid.

That would be a disaster. And an embarrassment, of course.

"So, what exactly happened, Misa?" Sakura asked again. Misa clutched the grocery bags tightly. She yelped once she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura and Shizuko gaped as a young blond man (Sakura found him extremely handsome, Shizuko was surprised and Misa was scared) with dazzling green eyes grinned and leaned forward to speak to them.

"Good afternoon. I can see that you are all Ayuzawa's close friends and are extremely worried about her. I don't wish to worry you further, so I can only say that she is under my care. She will attend school normally in a few months or weeks, I am not yet completely sure, but I promise you that she will. Don't worry, everything's fine." Usui said, removing his hand from Misa's shoulder and standing straight. Sakura gaped and Shizuko narrowed her eyebrows.

Sakura was still staring at Usui as she spoke."Oh, Misa, who is this?" she asked, an eye still darting to Usui every now and then.

Misa gulped. She clutched the handle of the grocery bags tighter. Her throat was getting drier. She was getting more and more nervous. What should she say?

"He's...my-"

"I am Usui Takumi, her close friend." Usui cut Misa off. Misa was happy, extremely glad. But she didn't show it.

"Really?" asked Shizuko disbelievingly. She wasn't completely convinced. Sakura only nodded silently. Usui grinned and moved his face down.

Sakura, Shizuko and Misa were sitting on a bench. Misa's back was turned to Usui, while Shizuko and Sakura faced him. Usui placed his face beside Misa's. His cheek grazed hers.

"Yes," he said finally "Close friend. Very close friend." He pressed his cheek towards Misa's, resulting in the latter's face to grow to an extremely bright red.

"Perverted outer-space alien Ma-" Misa began, edging away from Usui's face. She stopped herself just in time to avoid saying "Master" and just continued as if all were normal. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She stood up quickly, bags transferred to her non-pointing arm. Her face was still very red, but it wasn't as bright as before.

Usui only smiled innocently.

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth and giggled. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What are you giggling at, Sakura?" Shizuko asked. Sakura smiled broadly and looked at Misa, then Usui.

"Nothing," she replied, waving a hand at the two. She smiled again. "No, no, nothing at all. I hope you'll really get back to school soon, Misa. We all miss you. Have a nice day~!" Sakura chirped before lunging herself at Misa and trapping her friend in a tight hug.

"We're all glad that you're safe and sound. I hope Usui-san really takes care of you. Be careful, okay?" She told Misa seriously before stepping back, stifling another giggle.

"Take care~!" She waved off, before grabbing Shizuko's arm.

"What? Sakura, stop it. I need to-" Shizuko protested, but she was cut off by Sakura. Sakura huffed at her and dragged her away.

Misa stood in place silently, only waving and muttering a silent "Goodbye" before she turned to Usui. He was smiling at her again, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Thank you, Master Usui. You really have great timing." Misa thanked Usui silently, in case someone might overhear her calling him "Master", while transferring a few bags into her other arm. Usui nodded with a lazy smirk before he grabbed all of the bags from Misa's hands.

"Hey, I should be carrying those!" Misa tried to retrieve the bags but failed. Usui shifted the bundle into his arms before placing a chaste kiss on Misa's forehead.

Misa instantly turned red. She froze and tried to glare at Usui, who smiled happily at her before heading towards the exit. Misa stormed after him. She was still red.

"No, I'll carry these, my cute little maid named Misa-chan,"

She blushed even harder, and tried to grab the bags out of Usui's arms. She failed once more and he laughed. He gave her another grin and only said one thing on the way to the mansion.

"You owe me for saving you once again, Misa-chan~"

* * *

_"Damn perverted Usui. I can't believe everything he does. How many times has he saved me now?"_

**Chapter six is up! I wonder if I did well in the last chapter. No one reviewed, did they? In fact, only Chibi Emo-Chan reviewed immediately (and by that, I mean the day after the chapter was posted) in Lelouch of Condo 11's new chapter. Hmmm...strange. (By the way, was this chapter short?)  
**

**Anyways, I don't think much people read Author's notes. I guess the only thing else I can say here is thanks for all the nice words and comments. Each review makes me smile. I love you all! Ich liebe dich wie einen freund, everyone! (I love you as a friend, everyone!)**

**Oh yeah, R & R! And that means Read and Review, not Read and Run. I hope you enjoyed reading, because I enjoy writing all of these! ;)  
**


	7. Intruders

**Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter, woolSmynx! You were the only reviewer I had... (Besides my wonderful friend UnknownPotchi.) ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and story. I don't own the characters either. Such a shame, I know.  
**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Seven: Intruders

"Hmm...so you're the Student Council President?"

Misa nodded, embarrassed. For the rest of the previous day, the day she went shopping for Subaru, Usui had left her alone. Now, he was questioning her. The questions weren't too difficult. They were simply essential for him to know the answers, so that he could prepare her return to Seika High, Misa's school.

She was glad that he had always gone easy on her. But she knew that wouldn't last forever.

"That's nice, Miss Prez," he said happily, the usual grin on his face. Misa glared at him. Oh, how she hated her given nicknames. He just added another. At least, it wasn't as embarrassing. It held some truth, and he actually said it nicely.

* * *

The Usui mansion had high walls, a guard tower and a huge lawn. Apparently, that still wasn't enough.

One night, a few idiots had broken into the mansion. They were quiet. Stealthy. Secretive. But also stupid.

Who could blame them? The mansion was huge. Even Misa hadn't known all the rooms and passageways yet.

The three crept in quietly. They marveled at the huge archways, grand staircase, lush carpet and every other elegant thing the mansion contained. They reached the second floor shortly, not even daring to whisper, for fear of waking someone.

At the end of the corridor lay a big room. The intruders thought it might have contained something, therefore, they somehow got outside and scaled the walls until they were sure they had reached the right room.

"What do you think's in there?" asked intruder one.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" said intruder two.

"Oh, look! It's someone's bedroom. I can't see anyone sleeping inside though..." said intruder three.

After giving brief nods to each other, the three opened the window quietly. The glass slid perfectly, noiselessly. They got in with ease.

They closed the window behind them. It shut with a small thud.

Intruder one spotted the only door to the right of the room. Intruder two was busy looking at the contents of a cabinet. Intruder three leaped down from the window slowly, eyeing the bed to see if there was someone asleep and if that person had awoken.

"Ikkun. Look, someone woke up!" whispered intruder three quickly. The other two gasped and then backed into a shadowed portion of a corner in the far end of the room.

The person who had been previously asleep had awoken. She had a strange dream, and she was starting to see and hear things.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Meanwhile, the three intruders stood in the far corner, shaking. They were busy blaming each other in furious whispers.

Intruder two was closest to the window. He contemplated on whether or not they could escape. Of course, that depended on whether or not the woman in the room would return to her sleep.

* * *

Misa yawned again. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:27. It was still early.

Snuggling back into the covers, Misa closed her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. What use was there to stay up at this time?

She didn't fall asleep quickly. Soon after she had laid her head on her pillow, she heard furious whispers. They seemed closer than usual. They sounded foreign. Three men were arguing...

Misa shot up in bed. The three intruders stared at her immediately. Intruder two was halfway out of the room. Intruder three was behind him. Intruder one was peeking from outside through the other corner of the large window.

"Eh..."

Misa glared at them, demon aura clearly emanating. She got down from her bed and strode towards the intruders while they tried to clamber out of the window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" There was no way she would let three potential criminals escape under her nose. She wouldn't risk that. It could strip her of her job, couldn't it? Right. _No way in hell._

Intruder three gaped at Misa. She was holding the back of his collar while intruder two's hair was held in a firm grip. Misa glared at them, ominous aura and all. She couldn't let them escape. They were probably criminals, if not a few idiots breaking in on a dare. They might have even caused trouble for others, and if she let them go, they might have stolen something.

"Ummm..."

"We were just-"

"Leaving."

The two intruders in Misa's grip struggled to break free. They failed. Intruder one stayed outside. He was afraid of her, but he didn't want to leave his comrades behind. He was afraid of what might happen if he left them in the clutches of a demon.

"No, not now." Misa replied. She dragged them back in the room and closed the window shut. It was a mistake. The three decided to fight back.

Intruder one attempted to punch Misa. He missed as she jumped back, surprised by his sudden movement. Intruder two tried to hit her but missed miserably. Misa kicked him in the stomach and sent him down to the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain. She glared at him for a moment, distracted. Intruder three took that opportunity to trap Misa's arms behind her back.

"Hey!" Misa cried out, struggling to get free. Three's grip was tight. It seemed like he was used to fighting.

One grinned at Misa. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're stronger than you, you know? And now-" but he was interrupted as Misa's foot collided with his chin.

Two staggered up and tried to help One. The latter rubbed his chin, grimacing. He glared at Misa, who sent him a glare of her own, but it wasn't as effective as before.

"Don't touch her just because she looks cute,"

Everyone looked at the new voice. Misa grimaced. Usui was here. He was going to save her again, wasn't he?

"Who are you?" Two asked defiantly. Usui smirked. In a split second, he got Two and Three pinned to the ground, leaving Misa free. One shivered once he saw Misa's glare. Her demon aura had increased slightly ever since Usui came in

"I'm Usui Takumi, and this is my maid, Misaki. I don't appreciate your attempts at intruding and trying to hurt her." Usui told the intruders sternly.

One turned to Misa again.

"Misaki? As in, Ayuzawa Misaki, Demon President of Seika High? No wonder you and your demon aura looked familiar," he muttered, and Misa's eyes widened. The three intruders were best friends, troublemakers, in Seika.

"We didn't know you were such a supermaid! And this guy, is he your master?" asked Three energetically. He was Ryuunosuke Kurosaki, nicknamed Kurotatsu. Two was Ikuto Sarashina, nicknamed Ikkun. One was Naoya Shirakawa, nicknamed Shiroyan.

"Wait, what are you asking all of a sudden?" Misa yelled. The three smiled happily. It seemed like a great character change now.

"We didn't know you had such a cool job! Supermaid, wow! Sounds like it came right out of a manga!"

"Is this what you've been doing during your absence? Who knew the Demon President was like a bodyguard!"

"You're so awesome! Who would have known?"

Misa stared at the three. Two were still lying on the floor. One was standing right in front of her, amazed. Misa narrowed her eyebrows. What was there to say?

"Yes, she is my bodyguard. It's my pleasant little secret. Don't tell anyone, alright?" Usui said with a smile. The three, whom we shall call the 'Idiot Trio' from now on, nodded quickly. They were afraid of him, now.

"Of course!" the Idiot Trio replied in unison. They gave Misa lopsided grins and waves, before she shoved them into the direction of the window.

"Alright, alright. Now, just leave. You've caused enough trouble already. What was this, a dare?" she watched the Idiot Trio exit the room, grins still plastered onto their faces. They had a newfound respect for Misa now.

Shiroyan nodded shyly and Misa just sighed. After they had disappeared, she closed the window.

Usui laughed.

"With all your yells and this noise, it's a miracle that nobody's awake." Usui said, stuffing his hands into his pajama pockets. Misa nodded. She scratched her head.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Master Usui,"

Usui shook his head. He grinned at her, saying "If I hadn't woken, you would have gotten into further trouble. I don't want a bunch of fools hurting my dear Prez,"

Misa grunted. He hadn't stopped calling her that.

"Alright. Goodnight, Master Usui." Misa waved, settling back in her bed. Usui approached her.

He got under the blankets and hugged Misa tightly. It was firm but comfortable. Misa turned a bright red.

"Wha-what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in _your _room and under _your _blanket?" she asked frantically. Usui only smiled and buried his face in her hair.

"I want to stay with my little Misa-chan. I don't want anyone to harm you," he said. His voice was muffled, but Misa heard everything. She blushed even harder.

"I'll be fine!"

But Usui ignored her.

Misa stayed still. Usui was probably already asleep, she assumed. He wasn't moving and he was breathing steadily. She could feel the rhythm of his breaths, his heartbeat faint but _there. _It was all soothing, actually. After a while, Misa relaxed. Her face wasn't as red, and her mind was clearing up, vision blurring, body sinking into a soft, warm and comfortable other holding her close...

* * *

The next day, Misa woke up to an empty bed. Usui was gone, thankfully. His absence would have made things easier at the moment.

Misa blushed, recalling the last night. She sat up and began to change into her maid outfit.

The bedcovers still had marks of someone who had slept on them. One was very obvious, the blanket was wrinkled and the pillow wasn't fluffed. The other was an extremely faint outline but it was still there. It was present, and slowly receding.

**Done. The ending portion was slight fluff. Fluff is good for the heart, the soul...and your fangirl/fanboy part. Everyone has one, if you think you don't, then you probably haven't discovered it yet. :)**

**Anyway, thank you once again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all your comments and I'm really happy whenever I see a new review. I love ff (dot) net! It's full of such nice people...**

**Ehem. Please R & R! And that means Read and Review, NOT Read and Run. You may also Review and Request/Read and Request if you want. You probably don't want, do you? Anyhow, I hope you at least say something. Reviews motivate me. I run on reviews...and ideas. :)  
**


	8. Outfit

**Once again, thank you to all of those who read and reviewed. I was really surprised to see so many new emails from fanfiction...Those made me extremely happy...and surprised. In a good way.  
**

**Oh, and READ the IMPORTANT NOTE below. Thank you. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is fanfiction, obviously. If I owned KWMS, you'd see a lot more fluff, comedy (if possible) and more chapters a month (Two, maybe XD).  
**

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Eight: Oufit

Misa sweat dropped.

"They're back, again?"

The Idiot Trio, namely Shiroyan, Ikkun and Kurotatsu, had been visiting frequently. The residents and workers of the Usui Manor didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, Erika, Subaru, Honoka and Satsuki had even served them tea and snacks. The trio even helped out in the gardening or what ever tasks they could do in the mansion.

Their main reason for visiting was still to see Misa, of course.

Misa didn't know if she wanted to chase them out or ignore them. They followed her everywhere, ogling her with their eyes and flowery auras.

It was downright annoying.

Usui didn't seem to mind either. He had been friendly to them the few times they met, but Misa wondered whether or not he was faking it. He could fake a lot of things.

Aoi had even manipulated them into serving him for a whole day. His charms had affected them the most, and they remained oblivious to the fact that Aoi was a boy, even if he held the title of the number one internet idol.

* * *

"Aha!"

Misa turned her head to Aoi. She continued cleaning after raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Do whatever you want, Aoi."

Aoi smiled cutely and then clapped his hands together. He spun around and exited the room with a "Good. I knew this maid outfit suited me. I look so cute in it, don't I? Much better than all you weird people!"

Misa spun around so quickly she knocked a small duster off the table. She yelled at Aoi.

"That's a rude thing to say! And only employees can wear the outfit!"

But she was ignored.

* * *

"Eh, where are you going? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Misa turned towards Aoi again. She was going to visit her mother today. Suzuna had been in school and was probably already in the hospital.

"You have no femininity at all! Are you sure those are even women's clothes? They look like men's clothes!" Aoi grabbed Misa's collar and continued to rant on and on about her clothes. Misa looked down at her jeans and dark blue button-down long sleeved shirt.

"These? I only choose the cheapest ones,"

That set off an alarm.

"WHAT? How can you even call yourself a girl? No femininity at all!" And with that, Aoi stomped off. Misa watched the boy disappear around a corner before looking down at her shirt and carefully smoothing out the wrinkles. She walked out the front door.

* * *

"Master Usui, may I ask a favor?" Satsuki approached Usui slowly. The latter looked at her with a curious expression before nodding.

"Well, every now and then the workers and employees dress up to a theme. It makes working a little happier and more fun. I thought us maids would do a sentai, a task force, and I was wondering what color you thought would suit Misa-chan. She is your personal maid, after all. I thought you would know. She said any was fine, but all the ones I thought of clashed with the others. What do you think?"

Usui looked at the topmost flyer in the head maid's hand. Below the flyer (it was a drawing of maids in multicolored uniforms in different poses) was a chart with the General Maids' (Subaru, Misa, Honoka, Gon-chan, Erika, Sayu and Satsuki) names and colors for their costume. The Cooks, Butlers and Gardeners even had their own themes. They had their own flyers, all in Satsuki's hand under the General Maids'.

"You don't have to answer immediately. So just think about it, okay?" Satsuki told Usui, who replied with an "Okay" before leaving off to somewhere.

* * *

"Where did you get all this confidence from?"

Ikkun looked away, clutching a small notebook to his chest.

"You really think Misa-chan will exchange journals with you?"

Ikkun opened the journal to an empty page and started to draw silently, ignoring his two best friends. Shiroyan and Kurotatsu were amazed at his skills as an artist.

"Woah! That's amazing, Ikkun! We didn't know you could draw so well,"

Ikkun smiled shyly. "Well, I'm actually an otaku."

Everyone was shocked. "Really?"

"Hmmm...Very nice drawing. I guess I'll let you off for now,"

The Idiot Trio turned to Usui. He had suddenly appeared and was looking at Ikkun's journal. He examined the drawing more carefully.

"Oh, and the flowers beside her, what color are they?" he asked them. They stared at Usui in disbelief and confusion.

"A theme. What is the theme or color that is able to suit Misa-chan the best?" he looked calm, but the Three Idiots could sense his dark aura of impatience building up...

The Idiot Trio waved their hands energetically in front of them. Shiroyan began. "It must be red. Red! The passionate and determined red. Plus, it complements her black hair,"

Ikkun proclaimed his thoughts with twice as much confidence. "Purple! A cool and sexy purple. It doesn't hurt to look mature,"

Kurotatsu was the most energetic and perverted of all. "Black! Black brings out the whiteness of her body. Don't forget the lacy and flowery edges,"

Usui humphed and crossed his arms over his chest. He walked away and stood next to Misa as she began to clean again.

"Master Usui, what are you doing following me around?" Misa asked Usui angrily. He removed the Maid Sentai flyer from his pocket and showed it to her.

"I'm trying to see what color best suits you."

"Didn't I say any was fine? Leave me alone, now!" she waved her feather duster angrily in the air, causing some dust to fly. Usui swatted the dust particles as if they were flies and raised his brows.

"Hmmm...I like you fine in your maid uniform. If only I knew what color would suit you, then if you wore it more with your uniform, you would look twice as cute as you usually do, won't you?" Usui asked Misa with a grin. Misa glared at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, right now, Master Usui?" she added "Master Usui" with twice as much venom. Usui, as usual, was unfazed. He merely stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled at her.

"Hmph. As if she would wear anything girlier," said another person. Misa turned to find Aoi back in one of his usual dresses, golden wig on his head, arms crossed over his chest and familiar look of disgust on his face.

"No one can influence her. Not to change her outfit. Not to do anything more feminine." Aoi glared at Misa again. Misa just scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'm like that, aren't I?"

Usui raised his brows in an interested fashion, then slunk away unnoticed as Aoi continued criticizing Misa loudly.

* * *

"Thank you, Misaki!"

Usui watched from his window as Misa saved a gardener from being crushed by a ladder. She stood in front of him defiantly, arm blocking the ladder from falling any further.

"You're welcome. It's nothing, really," she replied with a slight smile.

Usui frowned.

A few minutes later, Misa found herself in the mansion's infirmary, arm being bandaged by Usui. The ladder had hit her arm hard, and it had swollen dreadfully.

"You really like to help people even if it hurts you, don't you, Misa-chan?" Usui asked, tightening the last knot in the bandage. Misa nodded, blushing, but it was replaced by a determined face. She beamed at Usui.

"Of course I love to help people! Even if it was you, Master Usui,"

Usui looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

"It's a good thing I sent Erika to look after Misa-chan while she did her work, didn't I? Her arm is still swollen, but she refuses to rest and continues working. I get worried because she's so hardworking," Satsuki told Usui with a sigh. Usui chuckled.

"Yeah, she really carves out her own route."

"It's not just that. She fulfills her promises and seeing her work hard makes me want to work hard just like her. Don't you feel that too, Master Usui?"

Usui blinked at the head maid for a moment. He returned his gaze to Subaru talking to Suzuna for another second before Suzuna left. Misa was out of sight.

"Yeah..."

Usui smiled at Satsuki. "I think I know what color, or shade, rather, will suit Misa best,"

Satsuki looked at Usui, wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Following her own path, not allowing any other colors to influence her and having the ability to influence other colors proves that she can only be suited by white," and after a short moment, Usui left Satsuki speechless once more.

"Hmm...white,"

**I think this was a long chapter. At least, longer than usual. Oh well, that's what I get for trying to squeeze in two chapters of the manga and my own. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Now, click the button which says 'Review this Chapter' and write something nice in that little box! A simple comment on the chapter is enough. In fact, I like informal reviews. They're not as fancy, but they're still truthful and heartwarming.**

**Thank you for all the kind words! Oh yeah,**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE (Why I put it wayyyy down here, I have no idea): Sorry, but I don't know if I can make the usual Monday-Wednesday update. School is starting for me so it might just be on weekends. I dunno. I hope I can still make weekends, though! (More work on a single Saturday or Friday night, then. Two chapters: editing, proofreading, rereading, posting, rereading of each chapter again too...)_  
**


	9. Doubt

**Sorry for the long wait, but school kept me busy...and so did Deathly Hallows. Can you believe it? I only got into HP this May. I also have to borrow the books so it takes a while. Please don't blame me.**

**Anyway, I'm done with Deathly Hallows so that's another distraction out of the way. I can't avoid school, so I don't know if this is still going to be a weekly updated thing, but I'll try. A month at most? I'm really sorry if it takes a while...  
**

**MahCandyBoo22: Thanks for the good luck wishing! XD I needed it.**

**Shil: You should really make an account. You don't have to post stories but you can favorite, alert (get emails when a story has a new chapter) and submit signed reviews. I'm also glad you like it. :)**

**And to the others, thank you so much for reviewing and liking!**

**

* * *

**Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Nine: Doubt

Maybe it was because she had forgotten. Maybe it was because of how he suddenly asked the question so casually. Maybe it was because she didn't want it to come up so soon.

"When do you think you'll be ready to return to Seika?"

It was a simple, innocent question. Misa didn't know why she felt so scared to face it. She had much time to decide on it. Why was she so scared to return? Would everyone be disappointed, angry or worried with her long absence?

She was at a loss for words.

Gulping slightly and turning her head away, Misa cleared the table and arranged the empty teacup on her tray. She narrowed her eyebrows.

Why did the thought of returning to Seika scare her?

Or was it even that?

Usui had given her another choice. He was helping her again. She wanted to prove that she didn't always need him. She was independent.

But education still had to come first, right?

* * *

Usui had somehow arranged that Misa would return to school in a month-and-a-half's time. It was all very quick and secretive that even Misa herself hadn't found out until Usui told her a full week after.

"WHAT?"

Misa had almost dropped her tray. Usui was sitting in his chair, cheek rested on the palm of his hand, watching her fondly. He had a small smile.

"That was q-quick! A month and a half...thank you," Misa told herself quietly but facing Usui and raising her voice to show her gratitude.

"I have a way with doing things," Usui simply replied, lazy grin on his face.

Misa had her doubts ever since the beginning, but she couldn't agree that he was worthless and uncaring.

* * *

Misa had dusted the curtains, sweeped the floor, organized and arranged her clothes by color and style, folded her uniform neatly for the fifth time and helped another maid clean a room soon to be occupied by another new one. She was still bored and felt like she had done nothing. Usui hadn't called for her and suggested she take the rest of the day off, as the next day would be when she would return to Seika.

She was a maid. She was his personal maid. He had helped her enough times. She had to repay him. Why couldn't he accept that?

Misa hated owing people. It really reminded her of her worthless father. He had fled when he couldn't repay his debt and left it all to his family. It hurt her even more reminiscing about the old times. She and her father had been close.

He hadn't been like that before.

Misa crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed her room. Everything was in order, and she didn't want to refold, re-organize or re-check everything again.

No, her father hadn't been like that. He hadn't even gambled that much. Or, was she just ignorant?

People change. Maybe he just changed.

Misa shook her head and slapped her temples. She hadn't realized she was crying. Why did it hurt to remember him? She hated her father. She had decided upon that the moment she found out he left them. He was worthless. A coward.

And to think they had been so close before.

The thought rang throughout her mind.

_People change._

And another replaced it.

_Or, was I just ignorant and never noticed it?_

_

* * *

_The next day, Misa had finally left for school.

The early morning was chilly and the clouds were dark. Students chatted normally as they entered the gates of Seika High.

Misa frowned as she stepped into the campus.

Few people noticed her. She was frowning, but her famous demon aura wasn't present. She just didn't feel like it was needed.

Until she saw a group of guys dancing and making fun of each other without their shirts on. That triggered the alarm.

"PUT YOUR SHIRTS BACK ON!"

Misa glared and her aura emanated. The boys ran away in fear as others whispered whether with excitement or fear, Misa didn't know.

"The demon president is back."

Misa sulked as she headed to her classroom. She didn't feel as intimidating as before. Even her outburst wasn't that violent.

"MISA-CHAN~!"

Sakura bounded up to her best friend and trapped her in a tight embrace. Suzuna ran up to Misa too.

"You're back! I knew Usui-san took care of you. He seemed nice," Sakura grinned, still hugging Misa. Suzuna nodded and smiled widely.

"We're really glad you're back,"

* * *

"President!"

Vice-President Yukimura looked up from his papers and smiled at Misa as she entered the Student Council room. Everyone gaped.

"President!"

"You're back!"

"Where have you been?"

"It's never been the same without you!"

Misa smiled at all of them and sighed. The Student Council was the only place where the boys actually respected and liked her. The Demon President hated boys. But the Student Council adored her.

She didn't answer the questions straightforward. Instead, she had focused on the huge stack of papers that Yukimura wasn't able to finish alone and worked on them quickly with her 'demon speed'. By the end of the day, the work of the Student Council was back on track and back to normal.

Misa didn't know why she was so afraid to return to Seika.

* * *

The day ended and Misa returned to the Usui Mansion. She ate dinner with everyone; Satsuki, Usui, Suzuna, the butler, and everyone else seated at the table for that night.

As she was about to enter how own room, Usui exited from his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and spoke to her.

"Enjoyed your return?"

Misa cringed. She gave him the friendliest smile she could manage and returned to her room but not without saying, "Yes, I did, Master Usui" first.

If it wasn't for him, her life would be chaos.

* * *

Usui smiled at the closed door. He draped the towel he was holding over his shoulders and yawned.

"Still doubt me, Ayuzawa?"

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry that I took a while. As I said, I don't know if this will still be updated weekly, but I'll try my best. **

**To make up for the sucki-ness of the other chapters, I made this one longer. Is it okay? I hope it is...**

**Read and Review, my lovelies! Read and Review!  
**


	10. Sunrise

**Well, I'm back! I don't know if this can even be a weekly thing anymore. Maybe it will be one of those stories that will be updated randomly.**

**God, I haven't written fanfiction in a while. My grammar needs work.**

**Or is that just because I'm trying to learn two more other languages at once? Anyway, at least I updated. Hooray. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama/Maid-sama! I only own Misaki the Supermaid, its content, and plot. Hayate the Combat Butler isn't mine, either.**

**

* * *

**Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Ten: Sunrise

The next few days were normal. The teachers and staff had somehow made up some excuse to cover up for Misa's absences.

Usui had taken care of everything.

* * *

It had been a great surprise to Misa when she heard that Usui was to attend school with her.

Usui had only grinned at her shock and said, "I have nothing better to do, anyway" but not without adding "But I also want to be with you" while Misa had a mental argument with herself about him.

That was Usui, after all.

* * *

"Are you going to help me prepare the decorations, Misa-chan?" asked Sakura. Shizuko carried a full paper bag in her arms.

Misa blinked. The School Festival was coming. It was still quite a while away, but it was better to prepare early. How could she forget?

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry I forgot. I guess I was just so busy with...things," Misa replied. Sakura and Shizuko already met Usui before, yet they never reacted to his sudden appearance with Misa in Seika. It was as if they had never met him.

"Well, we're going to be planning today after class. Why don't we meet outside the Student Council room? That is, if you're okay with the sudden invitation," Sakura added quickly. Misa laughed.

"I'm fine with it. See you guys later!" Misa gave a huge smile towards her best friends as the bell rang.

More students filled up the corridors as Misa made her way through the forming crowd. Yukimura caught her attention.

"President! There's trouble in the Science Lab on the floor above!" Yukimura yelled, panicky as he was pushed around by the other students. Misa perked up.

"What? It's probably those stupid boys again! I'll get them. Thanks for telling me Yukimura!" Misa ran away while Yukimura was helped to his feet by a friend.

"Don't worry. The President will take care of it," said the other boy. He watched Yukimura gather his things.

"Yeah, she will. I'm sure of it. The President's awesome!"

And another boy watched, unnoticed, from the top of the staircase. He waited until the two retreated into their classrooms, then smiled.

"Yes, Miss Prez really is awesome." He whispered.

But by that time, Misa was already running with demon speed to her classroom.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough work for today, guys. See you all tomorrow!"

The members of the Student Council bade goodbye to each other and exited the room, leaving Misa and Yukimura to finalize and clean up the papers.

"You're still here, Yukimura?" Misa asked as she quickly finished the papers, eyeing the Vice President who seemed to not know whether or not he should step out of the room.

Yukimura yelped suddenly and waved his hands frantically.

"It - it's just th - th - at I ... I really adore you, President! You're so awesome! Some even say that - you - you're manlier than me!"

They stared at each other. Yukimura's face was very red, as he was embarrassed, and Misa was blinking.

"I'm...manlier...than you?"

"I don't mean it that way!"

"...Alright,"

And then there was silence.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not one of those people who hate you because you hate boys. It's not just me. The whole Student Council adores you, President. We all support you. We know you're not such a bad person," Yukimura said quietly.

He looked up at her.

"Just ask us. All of us. We'll all say the same thing."

And then he left.

* * *

Misa stretched her arms. It was a little past nine in the evening and she was still at Seika. Her mother had already told her that she would be coming late the next day and Suzuna was spending the night over at a friend's house.

Sakura giggled and showed Misa her finished work. She had cut out shapes and characters for the posters.

"Those are great, Sakura!"

"Thank you, Misa-chan!"

And the two girls continued their work. Apparently, there was _a lot_ of work to do.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, Misa?" Sakura asked, putting her jacket on. It was nearly eleven in the evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're lonely, you could always go over to my house, you know." Sakura informed her friend, hands on hips.

Misa shook her head.

"I'll be going in a few minutes too. I just need to finalize more details. I'm sure your mom would be angry or worried that you're so late. You should really go first,"

And Sakura nodded slowly.

"But remember, Misa. I'll be waiting outside the gate. If I hear anything loud, I'll come back in. I'm not leaving 'till you do or I realize that you're going to really be fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Sakura!"

"Bye, Misa-chan!"

* * *

Misa stretched her arms again and popped her back. It was nearly midnight.

"I can't believe I forgot about the costumes for the events. Oh, well," she mumbled to herself, continuing her work.

"I can't believe you think you're going to be alright at this time all alone."

Misa screamed.

Usui laughed.

Misa hit Usui.

Usui continued laughing.

"Awww...I just wanted to make sure my little maid was doing fine. You know, you should either be serving me or staying with me. That's why I'm here," he told her, patting her head. Misa fumed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now? And why are you still here?" She yelled at him.

Misa blinked. She looked away, blushing, and added "Stupid Master".

Usui smiled at her.

* * *

"You should finish that all tomorrow, you know, Miss Prez. It's almost twelve-thirty now."

"Shut up, Idiot Master."

"That's not nice to say to your master."

"You know you don't care if I call you an idiot or any other name, Master."

"Awww...Misa neko-chan has claws,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Are you giving me the silent treatment, now, Misa-chan?"

She slapped him.

* * *

Misa groaned. She opened an eye and quickly closed it again.

"Too early," she mumbled, and rubbed her eyes.

Usui laughed softly.

Misa shot up in her chair. She glared at him.

"You fell asleep, Miss Prez."

"I know that."

Usui ruffled her hair and walked towards the window. He smiled at her.

"Well, whatever. Stay awake at least for a while, Misa-chan. It's sunrise. It's my first sunrise with you."

And true enough, Misa watched the sun rise above the horizon. The shadows grew lighter. Sunlight spilled onto the tables, chairs, papers, Misa's face and of course, Usui's smile.

"Good morning, Misa-chan."

Misa sighed and gave Usui a tired smile.

"Good morning, master."

* * *

**I updated. Wow.**

**It's amazing, really. But at least I'm here!**

**So, this won't be a weekly thing anymore, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. So please submit feedback!**

**I love reviews.**

**And although this author's note is short, I think I'm getting back on my style path again.**

**Read. Review. Make me smile. Make me happy.**

**See you again, _mein freunde, mes amis, mis amigos, aking mga kaibigan, _and my friends.**

**:)  
**


	11. Fashion Show

**It's been so long, hasn't it? First off, I thank all the readers and reviewers! Thank you for waiting (maybe) even if it's been so long.**

**I'll warn you, though. The structure of the fic has changed. It will kind of be like slices of Misa's life at Usui's. Yes, there will be occasional subplots, and the big plot that'll lead to the climax, but for now, long drabbles and stuff.**

**Sorry. This is the best I can come up with without dropping out for years.**

**And another WARNING. OOC characters abound. I haven't watched the anime nor have I read the manga in a loooong time. Please point out the OOC-ness and tips on how to improve (like maybe how you think that person would react in the situation). I'd like to get back into writing this.**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Misaki the Supermaid

Chapter Eleven: Fashion Show

"Uhh..."

Misa woke slowly. She opened an eye and closed it before getting up.

The girl yawned. She scratched the back of her head and looked over her shoulder. She jumped.

"A - Aoi-chan! What are you doing here?"

Aoi recoiled and huffed out his chest. He looked away and crossed his arms, a slight blush on his cheeks. The boy's eyebrows furrowed together.

"It was about time you got up, stupid woman." He muttered. He finally looked at Misa in the eye. "Get ready quick. Aunt Satsuki allowed me to have a fashion show. It's time for me to show her that I really am excellent at this..."

Misa frowned and leaned forward. Aoi was obviously deep in thought.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to help me, of course! You're going to be a model, since I don't have too many girls to dress up for me. Subaru, Honoka and Erika have agreed to help. I need one more. I'll still be the main attraction, of course, but no one else could take the empty slot. You're the only one left."

Misa blinked. She deadpanned.

"Am I really necessary for all this? I'm not even a good model."

Aoi was enraged. He slammed his palms against the bed and glared at her.

"It doesn't matter! You're all right, as long as you act feminine. You're still a girl, you know?"

Misaki's lips stayed firm. She looked at the door. "What about Usui?'

"He'll be watching."

Misa almost fell over. Her face twitched.

"You - You're not serious."

"I am." Aoi nodded with an air of finality. "He said that you'd be free the whole day if you went on with it. He promised not to bother you for the rest of the weekend. It's Saturday, after all."

Misaki Ayuzawa took in a deep breath.

"F - Fine. I'll shower then show me the clothes first."

Aoi almost let a grin slip onto his face. The boy was clearly overjoyed. He nodded enthusiastically and ran to the door.

"I'm sure that they'll suit you!"

_Slam._

* * *

Misa shook silently as she stared at the dress in front of her.

It wasn't bad. It was quite simple, though.

The dress was a light purple. It was a long tube dress. White patterns swirled from the bodice to the skirt. A dark plum sash was attached, and it covered the area under her ribcage to her stomach. The ends of the sash dangled, and beads were sewn onto them. There was also a long slit at the side to expose her leg.

"Are you done dressing up yet, Misa-chan?"

Misa turned around and saw Erika peeping into her room. The woman was already in her dress, but her hair was still undone. She blinked and stared at the dress.

"Hmmm...I think it's the simplest one Aoi-chan made. But I think it would suit you!"

The girl looked down at the dress in her hands. She sighed and smiled.

"I should wear it, I guess. I already agreed to help Aoi-chan. No use making him worry over getting another replacement."

Erika's eyebrows shot up. Misa frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Erika?"

"Uh... Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Erika replied quickly. She shook her head and slipped out, closing the door behind her. Misa began to change.

* * *

"Misa-chaaaaaan~"

Misa took a step back as Honoka tackled her into a hug. The girl laughed softly. Honoka pulled herself away and stared at her friend.

"Wow! Erika was right. Simple suits you fine. Do you like it?"

She nodded and steadied her necklace.

"I like it because it's not too extravagant, but I have trouble with the heels. I can't walk well in them."

"You'll get used to them soon enough." Honoka replied. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You look all grown up, though."

Misa chuckled. "Aoi forced me into it because he couldn't find any other models, he said. Are the others too busy or simply refused?"

Honoka looked surprised. She put her hands on her waist and blinked.

"Aoi really designed that one for you. He didn't need anymore models, because he chose each dress specifically for a girl. The others aren't here because they weren't chosen."

"Ehhh? Why'd he do that? I wouldn't mind if he had just told the truth..."

Honoka shrugged. She turned away and waved at her to get her attention.

"Anyway, I think we're almost starting. You should get ready."

"O - Okay."

* * *

"I never doubted you, Aoi."

"Really? So, you do accept me, Auntie?"

"Yes. There's no doubt in your abilities. You got even better today."

"Hah! I told you!"

"Yes... Yes."

"Aoi-chan!"

Aoi looked around and saw Misa running towards him. He raised his brows and crossed his arms.

"What? I already thanked you, didn't I? You were good. You were a clumsy model, but at least you looked nice."

Misa's lips tugged sidewards. She sighed.

"Yes. But it wasn't about that. It was about why you lied to me."

"What? I didn't lie to you!" Aoi stomped his foot. "What are you spurting out, woman?"

"You told me that you needed another model so I was chosen as a last resort. Honoka told me that you really made all these dresses for specific people, and I was already chosen beforehand. You could have told me that. I wouldn't have minded. I would have been flattered, really."

Aoi's frown deepened. He looked to the side.

"She's lying."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"...All right."

Aoi's head snapped towards the older girl in front of him. Misa was about to say goodbye when he said, "Hey!"

"What?"

"You - You're not - Uh... Nevermind. Goodbye, woman."

Misa was left there, blinking. Aoi stormed off, his hands clenched into fists. He was unable to speak.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..."

"You really were stunning."

Misa looked over her shoulder and found Usui making his way towards her. He gave a charming smile and placed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll leave you alone for the day and a half. But before that..."

Misa blinked in confusion as he leaned forward. He finally stopped, his breath tickling her ear.

"How about a kiss?"

Misa cringed. She felt his nose against her cheek and she moved away quickly, her reflexes forcing her to slap him.

Usui caught her hand before she made contact. He smirked at her as she blushed.

"...I'm sorry."

"'s okay."

Usui let go of her hand and let it drop. She stared at him, her face anxious. Usui tilted his head to the side and patted her on top of her head.

"Enjoy your break."

He walked away slowly, Misaki feeling more and more guilty and regretful. She didn't know why.

* * *

**Yep. That was it.**

**I fail at describing dresses. If anyone was curious, I meant this. Minus the swirling patterns. Remove the spaces. It isn't mine, I got it from a different website.**

**http : / / www . therosedress . com/ picupload/ Image1LG/ PO3020pic 1. jpg **

**I chose it because it was simple but pretty. I thought that something simple would suit Misaki... I'm probably wrong.**

**And I'll try to let the next chapter have more UsuixMisa in it. Keyword:_ try_.**

**Hope you enjoyed the short update. Aoi needs more love.**

**Please review.**


End file.
